The Gift of Wings
by 101dragon
Summary: When Percy died, he was recruited by Chaos and Chaos's left hand woman, Omega. He and Omega then became the heirs to the universe. Percy became Alpha and together with Omega, he and Omega must go back to earth and protect it from Gaea and the titans. But will Omega help the olympians or will she ruin Earth's chances?
1. Prolouge

Prolouge

You all know the name of Percy Jackson, am I correct?

The hero who was subject to two prophecies, beat several monsters, titans, and giants, dated Annabeth Chase, and was the son of Poseidon.

Well I am here to tell you of his life after he died. Yes the great Percy Jackson died, but not from monsters or anything that you'd expect. He died at age seventy-four after a heart-attack.

But instead of going to Elysium as heroes usually do he was recruited by Chaos and myself.

Let me introduce myself, I am Mckenzie, well actually I prefer to call myself Max, and I am Chaos's left hand woman. I was his right but that spot was taken by Percy Jackson. I hold no grudge against him though. He is one in infinety. I'm proud to call him brother.

You're probably wondering what I mean by that. See I'm a daughter of Poseidon but I was born in 1618. I died at the age of fourteen and was recruited as Chaos's right hand because of what I did before I first died.

Back to Percy Jackson.

This story is of a battle that was possibly the worst in all of history. It also tells of the two heirs of the universe.

I will not say who they are now but you can probably guess.

**Author's note. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**So I came up with this story and I hope you enjoyed the prologue. Remember to Review!**


	2. Chapter 1: From the Beginning

Chapter 1: From the Beginning

I was training the new recruits in the arena when it happened. My inner siren started blaring.

I froze.

My inner siren only goes off when a child of Poseidon dies. The only non-immortal child of Poseidon that I knew of was Percy Jackson. And if that was the case...

"Chaos!" I yelled unfurling my wings and soaring off to meet him.

We had to do this quickly. We couldn't allow Percy to remain in the underworld for very long.

I landed outside of the meeting room and I charged into it.

"Chaos, it's time." I said at his shocked expression.

His eyes widened and he said.

"I'll go get him, prepare the warriors, Mckenzie."

Usually I would reprimand him for calling me Mckenzie but we didn't have the time. I unfurled my wings again and sent out a telepatic message for all the warriors to gather in the arena.

I arrived in the arena to see all the warriors of Chaos gathered.

"Warriors!" I yelled. "We are here because soon a new warrior will join our ranks."

There were yells of question but they soon stopped when I raised my hand.

"He was a great hero and many of you know his name." I gestured to my lieutenants, Bianca (Jewel), Luke (Night), and Zoe (Arrow). "You three especially."

"What do you mean?" Jewel asked.

"The new warrior will be Percy Jackson." I announced.

There were several yells of shock but Jewel, Night, and Arrow were just staring at me in shock.

"Omega, people usually only join Chaos if they are dead." Night began.

"Is Percy dead?" Jewel finished.

"Yes but we four all know that he lived a long life." I said to the three of them.

"Yes you are right." Jewel said sighing. "But who knew that your brother would be joining us."

"I did." I said grinning.

"Of course you did." Night said.

"Shut it, Night." I growled before brightening and saying. "Lord Chaos should be bringing him shortly."

"De-aged?" Night asked.

"Of course, we can't have a seventy-four year old joining our warriors." I replied smiling. "Lord Chaos is decreasing his age to sixteen."

They nodded and then Lord Chaos appeared in a flash of light with a boy that looked sixteen. I grinned.

"Chaos." I said bowing to him (even though he hated it when I bowed to him) before turning to the boy. "Nice to meet you, baby brother, my name's Max."

"What do you mean brother?" Percy asked.

"I'm a daughter of Poseidon but I was born way before you." I said smiling at his shock before asking. "Chaos already briefed you on why you were here, right?"

"Yeah but I don't know why you would want me as Chaos's right hand man." Percy replied. "I'm nobody special."

I laughed pretty hard. Percy Jackson, not special? That was completely untrue.

"Percy, you've done way more things than I did in my first life." I said when I could stop laughing. "And I'm Chaos's left hand girl."

"It was nothing, really." Percy insisted.

"You are way to modest, Percy." I said rolling my eyes. "I mean I know us Poseidon children are known for being modest at times but seriously not even I could be that modest and my Lieutenants always say that I'm the most modest person here."

"You definetly are too modest sometimes, Maxie." Night said snickering.

I turned to them and said.

"I think maybe he should know of your identies, Lieutenants."

"Fine." Arrow said and she took off her helmet and said. "Zoe Nightshade, codename: Arrow."

Percy stared at her in shock and then Jewel took off her helmet.

"Bianca di Angelo, codename: Jewel."

Now he was staring at both of them in shock. Then Night took his helmet off.

"Luke Castellan, codename: Night."

Percy was staring at all three of them in shock.

"How?" He asked after a minute.

"We were recruited by Chaos in his army after we died." Arrow replied. "And then we became Max's Lieutenants."

"Actually her real name is Mckenzie, she just goes by Max." Jewel said smirking.

"Shut-up, Lieutenant Jewel." I said glaring at her.

"Fine, Commander Omega." Jewel said.

"Please stop calling me commander." I pleaded. "I hate when people call me that even though I am one."

"Ok, Omega." Jewel said but she was smirking.

I turned back to Percy and asked.

"Did Chaos give you you're wings yet?"

Percy looked at me puzzled.

"Chaos! You are so forgetful!" I exclaimed turning to him.

"We were in a hurry!" He said defensively.

"You were in a hurry when you recruited me too but you still remembered to give me my wings." I said spreading out my pure black wings.

"I'll give them to him now, don't get your feathers in a twist." Chaos said smirking.

I glared at him and then Percy started screaming. I don't blame him, the wings really do hurt when they first grow in. And when you shrink them so that they disappear.

After a few minutes, his wings were fully grown in and he had stopped screaming. His wings were pure black like mine.

"Yes!" I celebrated. "Now no one can make fun of me for being the only one with black wings!"

"I only did that once!" Night complained.

"You still did-" I was cut off as a lot of people gasped.

I tried to figure out what they were looking at and then Arrow said.

"Look at Percy's and your wings."

I looked back at mine to see that the tips of my feathers were golden. Then I looked at Percy's wings. His feathers were tipped golden as well.

I looked at Chaos and asked.

"What happened to my wings?"

Chaos was staring at both of us in shock. He didn't reply for a moment and then he said.

"I was once told that two of my warriors would become the heirs of the universe. And that their wings would be black with golden tipped feathers."

I looked at Percy in shock. Heirs to the universe, Percy and I? I couldn't believe it.

Then again, we were Chaos's right and left hands. It was quite possible that we could be heirs.

"Ok." I said after a minute.

Percy didn't say anything, he was still in shock. I walked over to him and slung an arm around his shoulder.

"Close your mouth, bro, you'll catch flies." I said smirking.

Percy closed his mouth while I continued smiling.

**Author's note**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**So I hope you enjoyed Chapter 1 and remember to REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 2: 200 Years Later

Chapter 2: 200 Years Later

It had been 200 years since Percy had come to stay with us and we had discovered that we are heirs. And I have to say being heir wasn't all that fun.

For one, Percy and I both had to where stupid crowns to formal occasions. I hated it and I knew that he did as well. But Chaos threatened to attach them to our heads and I do not want that thing on my head twenty-four seven.

Then there was the fact that we had to attend all these meeting that I thought were pretty pointless. It was usually Chronos, Aether, and Gaea arguing over who's best and then Hemera hitting Aether over the head.

But I got to know my baby brother. I really can't help but love him. Percy is one of the sweetest kids I have ever met. And he was overjoyed when he discovered that Charles Beckondorf(Hammer), and Silena(Heart) were also a couple of my lieutenants. There was also Tyler Jerrant(Key) but no one except myself and Chaos and a couple of the primordals knew who he really was.

At the moment, Percy and I were training in the arena.

"Thrust, parry, swipe, try not to get killed." I called out directions as we fought.

"I know how to do this you know, you don't have to do that." Percy complained.

"But I will do it anyway." I said smirking.

We continued to fight until I accidently clipped his one of his wings. I instantly went into mothering mode.

"Oh my gosh, is that blood?" I asked sheathing my sword and taking his wing in my hands.

"I'm fine." Percy complained.

"No, baby brother, you are not." I said firmly before using my powers to heal his wing.

"I'm not a baby." Percy pouted.

"I'm 600 years old, only most of the gods and some of the hunters are older than me and so you are a baby compared to me." I said smirking as I added. "Baby."

"I'm still not a baby." Percy complained.

"Keep telling yourself that, Perce." I said shaking my head.

Before he could say anything, Chaos stepped out of a black portal that appeared next to us.

"Max, Percy, we have a problem down on earth." He said.

Percy looked happy that we were going back to earth but I stared at Chaos in shock.

"You promised!" I exclaimed.

"I know I did but it's nessasary." Chaos said looking grim.

"But Chaos, I didn't want to see them again." I complained.

"A lot of them are not alive now." Chaos pointed out.

"But some are still there." I pointed out. "Some of those people are still there."

"Max, if you don't go then there is a high chance that earth could be destroyed." Chaos said firmly.

That kept me from arguing any further. Our troops were mainly made of earthlings, if earth were to be destroyed then our troops would shrink a lot.

"Fine." I agreed and then I asked. "Who are we taking with us?"

"Take Troops One through Six and Heart, Hammer, Arrow, Night, Jewel, and Key." Chaos replied and my eyes widened. We would only need all those people, if...

"Chaos, I'm going to ask this once." I said slowly making sure he got it. "Is Order attacking earth?"

Chaos looked like a kicked puppy as he nodded.

"I'll kill him." I growled.

"Calm down." Chaos said but it was hard to take him seriously.

"I will." I said still fuming. "But after I get Order away from my planet."

Percy put a hand on my shoulder and said.

"Seriously, sis, calm down."

I took a deep breathe and I calmed myself down. I wrapped my wings around myself and then I asked.

"When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow." Chaos replied and then a black portal appeared.

"We won't reveal our identities!" I called through the portal before it and Chaos disappeared.

"Why did you say that?" Percy asked.

"I said that because it would be pretty shocking that Percy Jackson, who was supposed to be dead, suddenly showed up out of no where, not to mention Silena, Beckondorf, Zoe, Bianca, and Luke." I replied before adding. "Not to mention that some people, who I hate, are still alive and I don't want them to know that it is me."

Percy thought about it for a moment before saying.

"Fine, we won't reveal our identities."

**Author's note.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**I hope you enjoyed Chapter 2 and remember to REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 3: Meetings

Chapter 3: Meetings

"Baby brother, put your crown on and get out here!" I called to him as I shoved my own crown on my head.

"But I don't like it!" He complained.

"Niether do I but I'm wearing it." I yelled. "And don't blame me if Chaos gets on your case for not wearing it."

"Fine." Percy said coming out of his room wearing his crown. "Let's get this over with."

"You do know that you'll be wearing your crown more often while we're there, right?" I asked him.

"Ah man!" Percy complained.

I ruffled his hair and said.

"Come on, baby brother, let's go."

"Wait, the cloaks!" Percy said grabbing both of our hoods.

I nodded and pulled on my hood. Our hoods kept us from being recognized. They also let our wings be spread out. But they did not hide our crowns. They didn't hide our stupid crowns.

"Now let's go."

He nodded and then we both made a portal that led right outside the doors to council room.

We heard Chaos talking inside and a few minutes later, we got our cue. Percy and I opened the doors and stepped into the council room.

"We're here, Chaos!" I announced just to see Chaos fleeing through a black portal. "CHAOS, GET BACK HERE!"

I sighed. It was obvious that he wasn't coming back. Percy and I turned to the gods and then I said.

"I'm Omega and he's Alpha. Chaos already told you who we are and why we are here, I presume?"

They nodded.

"Aww, did he leave anything for us to explain?" Percy complained.

"Stop complaining, brother, it's better that Chaos explained than us." I said hitting him upside the head.

"But I wanted to!" Percy continued to complain.

"Alpha, if you don't stop complaining, I'm going to make a portal and shove you through it." I said smirking. "And I'm not telling you where it will send you."

"Fine." Percy huffed.

I turned back to the gods and said.

"Well if Chaos explained everything then we'll be leaving. We have to go talk to the campers and our lieutenants."

And with that, I made a portal and dragged Percy through it.

We reappeared at the back of the amplitheatre at Camp Half-Blood. Night, Jewel, Key, Arrow, Heart, and Hammer were standing at the front while Night was speaking.

Percy and I let him speak for a moment and were about to go up when a demigod said.

"We don't need your help, we have me!"

Instantly, everyone went silent. Night slowly turned to the demigod and demanded.

"Who are you, and who is your parent?"

"Mike Sparks, son of Zues, and greatest demigod to ever live!" The demigod exclaimed.

I laughed very loudly. A lot of people turned to Percy and I as we both disappeared and reappeared up front.

"I am Omega, one of the heirs to the universe and third strongest being alive." I declared before pointing at my brother and saying. "He's Alpha, the other heir to the universe and the second only to Chaos."

"Yeah right." Sparks said waving his hand. "I bet he can't even beat the weakest monster."

I wanted to slap him but instead I said.

"You could do well to learn some respect, young boy, or else you could be blasted to ashes."

"Young boy! I'm older than you!" Sparks laughed.

"Actually, I'm older than any of the campers here and Alpha." I said frowning at him. I didn't like this camper. "So you should respect me just a little bit more."

"Whatever." Sparks said arrogantly.

I turned to Percy and said.

"I'm going to leave now before I kill him. Finish the introductions and then slap Sparks for me."

He nodded and then I disappeared outside where I ran into a boy with pale skin and black hair.

"Sorry." He said starting to walk away before taking a double-take and staring at me. "Who are you?"

"Omega, one of the heirs of the universe." I replied before looking him over and saying. "Let me guess, Nico di Angelo, immortal son of Hades?"

He looked surprised and then he said.

"Yes but how did you know that?"

"Let's just say that my brother was once close to you so I've been keeping an eye on you." I replied but the real reason that I had was because of Bianca. But I wasn't about to say that.

"Ok..." Nico said awkwardly.

We stood in silence for a moment and then Alpha appeared next to me.

"Hey, sis, Key wants to talk to you."

"Fine." I said before saying to Nico. "Nice meeting you, Nico."

I disappeared inside the Amphitheatre to find my boyfriend.

**Author's note.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. **

**So I hope you enjoyed Chapter 3 and remember to Review!**


	5. Chapter 4: Training and Curses

Chapter 4: Curses and Training

When we were finished for the day, we walked into a cabin made for us by Chaos. Our troops were already there.

The next day as we ate breakfast, Key asked me.

"Can I beat up Sparks? I really want to beat him up."

"So do we!" The rest of my lieutenants and half of our army agreed.

"Hmm." I said wondering what who I should choose to beat him up. "Who has the best means of torture?"

There was a lot of arguments as everyone argued on who was better at torturing. Finally, Arrow said.

"Key definetly is. He did the best last time we had to get information out of someone through torture."

"Very well, Key, he's all yours." I said to him.

"YES!" Key exclaimed happily and then he kissed me on the cheek.

Percy sent a glare at him and he shrank back. See even though Key and I had been dating for 92 years, Percy still played the overprotective brother act. I hated it which is why I always teased him about him and Arrow.

_Alpha, stop glaring at Key or else you will deal with my death glare and you and I both know that it actually brings death when I want it to. _I told him silently.

He instantly paled and backed away. I smiled even though I knew that tomorrow he would go back to being the overprotective baby brother I loved so much.

I turned to Key and then I said.

"Don't hurt Sparks too badly, I want to beat him up too."

"Of course." Key said.

Suddenly, a conch shell sounded and I yelled at our troops.

"TIME FOR TRAINING!"

Some of them groaned but all of them got up when I sent a mild glare at them. After a few minutes, all of our troops were in the arena. I however was hanging back and I noticed a girl with sea-green eyes and brown hair that reminded me of my brother.

I walked over to her and asked.

"You seem familiar, do I happen to know you from somewhere?"

"I don't think so." She said shaking her head before saying. "My name's Angela Jackson, daughter of Hermes and descendant of Poseidon and Athena."

So a descendant of Percy. Great. Just great.

"Omega." I said.

That startled her real bad.

"Sorry." Angela said. "Sorry. I wasn't at the amplitheatre last night because I was sick because of this curse I have..."

"Wait what curse?" I asked.

Angela sighed and then she said.

"When I was a baby, an enemy of my great-great-great-great grandfather, Percy Jackson, came and my mom fought him. She defeated him but before he disappeared he cursed me and now whenever I try and use my powers they make me sick. And eventually they'll..."

She trailed off but I knew what she meant. And I realized that I could not allow that to happen. I remember when I got my powers, and I remember what I could do with them. I remember what I once did for a child. And I decided to do it once again.

"Angela, who was this enemy?" I asked her.

"A giant by the name of Polybotes." Angela replied.

"I hate that giant." I muttered before saying to her. "I should be able to do something about your curse."

"You can?" Angela asked her eyes shining.

"Yes. Just not today." I replied. "Listen, it may take a few days or even weeks but I may be able to take it away. Now that's not a guarentee that it will work." I said when she started to get excited. "But at the very least it should help you."

She stared at me and then she hugged me. After a minute, she pulled back and asked.

"Why would you help me?"

"Well Angela, despite my many years and I mean many many years." I began. "I was once a simple demigod."

"Really?" She asked in shock.

"Yeah and I just happened to be a daughter of Poseidon." I replied.

She stared at me for a moment and then she asked.

"You mean like Jake and Pearl?"

I smiled at the mention of my fourteen and fifthteen year old siblings.

"Yeah but don't tell anyone." I said nodding.

"That's so cool." Angela said and then she asked. "Did you ever meet Percy Jackson?"

"Yeah. He was such a nice kid." I said and she looked at me strangely. "What? I was over 400 years old when I met him."

She nodded in understanding and then Percy came rushing up beside me.

"Omega, come on, Key's about to beat up Sparks."

"Well before we go see the fight, Alpha, I would like you to meet Angela Jackson, daughter of Hermes and descendant of Poseidon and Athena." I introduced them and I added silently to Percy. _She's your descendant and I'll explain more about her later. For now, don't make a fool of yourself. _

_ Ok. _Percy replied silently to me before saying. "Very nice to meet you Angela. Wanna come watch the fight with us?"

"Fight?" Angela asked.

"Key, one of our lieutenants, is going to fight Sparks and Key will probably beat him to a pulk." I replied.

"He deserves it." Angela said firmly before explaining. "Jake and I went on a quest with him to defeat Medusa again. But he just stood back while Jake and I defeated Medusa. Then he took all the credit for it and a lot of people believed him. The only people who didn't were Pearl and my brothers and sisters."

"Ok, now I hope Key beats him up twice as bad." I said angrily. "No one should ever do that."

"He does it all the time." Angela said.

"Ok, I'm telling Key to beat him up worse." I said and then I sent Key a telapathic message. _Key, I don't care if I don't get to beat him up so give him a very good pounding. _

_ Roger that. _Key replied.

"And now let's go watch." I said grabbing both of their hands and dragging them into the arena.

We sat down in the stands just as Key and Sparks were about to face off. Then the fight began.

Sparks charged Key and tried to land a hit on him but Key just kept dodging every attack. After a few minutes, Sparks used his powers to rise into the air for a height advantage but Key just used his wings to lift him up into the air as well.

"You think a height advantage will work on me. News flash, every member of Chaos army has wings." Key said angrily.

"I will defeat you!" Sparks cried lunging at him.

Key dodged the attack and then he started pummeling Sparks until he was just a bag of bones. Slowly, they both sank to the ground and some Apollo kids rushed over to heal his injuries. Key turned to the audience and said.

"Do not underestimate any of the warriors of Chaos."

The crowd seemed awestruck and then I decided to flash myself down next to Key.

"Very well done, Key, but why don't we give them a proper demonstration?" I asked him.

"But Omega, you beat me every time." Key complained.

"Yes but even if I beat you in ten seconds like I usually do, they'll learn of at least one of my talents." I said grinning.

"Ok you're scaring me more than usual which is why..." He disappeared as he flashed away.

I sighed and then I yelled.

"Alpha, get down here and fight me!"

In an instant, he was beside me, holding his sword.

"I won't go easy on you." He warned.

"And I won't go easy on you either." I agreed before striking at his left side. He parried and then struck at me. This continued for several minutes and then suddenly, my sword was on the ground and his sword was pointed at my throat.

"Do you yield?" Percy asked and that was when I smirked evilly. I kicked his sword out of his hand and then I tackled him to the ground.

"Does that answer your question, brother?" I asked smiling.

"You are a poor sport." Percy said and then I got off of him.

"Wow, that was an interesting battle." Angela said walking over to us.

"This was nothing." I said. "Our usual fights usually end up with Alpha getting hurt and me worrying about him."

"You don't have to worry about me, sis, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself." Percy said.

"I'll believe that when you get rid of your wings." I joked.

He gasped and then he exclaimed.

"How dare you even suggest that!"

"Relax, brother, I'm kidding." I said laughing.

"You don't kid about the wings." Percy said folding his arms.

"And this is why I call you baby brother." I said ruffling his hair.

"I'm not a baby, I'm over 200 years old!" Percy complained.

"You will always be my baby brother though." I said grinning.

Angela stared at us for a minute and then she said.

"It's amazing how much you two sound like Jake and Pearl."

"We always argue about this." I said to her. "He doesn't like to be called my baby brother even though he is and we always end up arguing."

"That's just like Jake and Pearl only they argue about who's older because apparently Jake spent some time in the Lotus Casino." Angela exclaimed.

"How long?" I asked.

"Well he was eleven when he went in and when he went out he was supposed to be sixteen." Angela replied. "And now he and Pearl are always arguing over who's older even though it's clearly Pearl."

"HEY!" I recognized the yell of Jake. He appeared behind Angela and said. "I'm so older than Pearl."

"She's fifthteen and your fourteen so yeah, she's older than you." Angela said.

"I will punch you." Jake said and then he noticed Percy and me. "Right after you explain to me why you seemed so comfortable talking to two of the most powerful beings in the world."

"Omega says she may be able to get rid of my curse." Angela replied.

Just as Percy was about to say something I sent him a telepathic message.

_I'll explain later. For now just play it cool._

Jake turned to me and then he said sternly.

"I don't care if you are one of the strongest beings in the universe. If you are lying to her, I'll kill you."

"I'm not lying, I plan to help her." I replied. "It just might take a few days or weeks."

"Why that long?" Jake demanded.

"Well there are two ways I could remove or at least help her with her curse." I explained. "One would be to use my powers to try and remove it. The only problems with that are that it would take a while to store up power and I would have to get permission from Chaos."

"And the other?" Jake asked.

"The second one would be for Angela to join the warriors of Chaos." I stopped for a moment to catch my breath and then I continued. "The only problems with that are that I would again need Chaos's permission and I don't think Angela would want to leave after we are done here."

"Not really, no." Angela replied.

"So we'd have to go with the first option." I said. "It takes a long time to store up enough power and since we're fighting in a war, I may not be able to store enough power at the moment."

"That's quite alright, I'll just be glad to finally get rid of my curse." Angela said happily.

"Omega!" I heard Jewel yelling for me and I turned to go. Before I could though, Jake said. "Hey Omega?"

"Yeah?" I asked turning to look at him.

"Thanks for offering to remove Angela's curse." Jake said and I gave him a soft smile before running to find my lieutenant.

**Author's note.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. **

**To answer MyLittleBigBangSwitchedAtOlympus: Chaos never recruited Annabeth into the army so she never became immortal and soon after Percy died the first time, she died as well. And Chaos still didn't recruit her. If you're a Percabeth shipper then don't hate me. It's a tiny part of my plot. And don't worry, it's different from the average Chaos story.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed Chapter 4 and remember to Review!**


	6. Chapter 5: Reveals

Chapter 5: Reveals

That night at dinner, the warriors, Percy, and I were eating when suddenly Chaos appeared. Instantly, everyone except for Percy and I bowed.

"Why are you here, Chaos?" I asked. "We have this covered."

"Well it's been decided that you, Alpha, and the lieutenants are to reveal your real selves to the Olympians, hunters, and campers." Chaos replied and I instantly I got furious.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because we need them to trust you." Chaos replied.

"Fine." I said and then Chaos flashed Percy, our lieutenants, and myself to the Mess Hall where the olympians, campers, and hunters were waiting.

As soon as I saw the hunters, I started glaring. Mostly at three particular girls from my own time.

"Hello, everyone, Chaos has told us to reveal our identities." Percy said cheerfully.

"And I will begin." I added before taking off my hood and annoucing. "Mckenzie, daughter of Poseidon." Poseidon stared at me in shock as did the three hunters who I had been glaring at. "I was born in 1618 and when I died the first time I was fourteen. I was recruited by Chaos soon after."

I turned to Percy and said.

"You're turn, baby brother."

Percy sighed and then he took off his hood.

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon." He announced.

"PERCY!" A lot of people yelled. Angela was staring at him in shock.

"Hey guys, after I died, I was recruited by Chaos." Percy said smiling. He then turned to Arrow and said. "Your turn, Arrow."

"Fine." Arrow said and then she took off her hood and said. "Zoe Nightshade, daughter of Atlas and former hunter."

"Zoe!" Artemis yelled happily.

"Hello Artemis, it's great to see you again." Zoe said smiling before turning to Jewel and saying. "Jewel, your turn."

She took off her hood and said.

"Bianca di Angelo, daughter of Hades."

Nico ran up to her and hugged her tight.

"I missed you, little brother." She said.

"I missed you too." Nico replied and then he turned to Percy and growled. "You didn't tell me that she was here."

"Sorry, it didn't come up." Percy apoligized.

Bianca turned to Hammer and Heart and said.

"Your turn."

Hammer and Heart took off their hoods and Hammer said.

"Charles Beckondorf, son of Hephaestus."

"Silena Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite." Heart said.

Hephaestus looked really happy. Aphrodite looked so happy that she was giggling uncontrollably.

"Key, your turn." Beckondorf said to him.

Key took off his hood and said.

"Tyler Jerrant, son of... now don't freak out on me... the primordial Chronos."

"WHAT!" A lot of people yelled.

"He's on our side." I said sternly.

"Night, it's your turn." Tyler said to him.

"Do I have to?" He asked.

"Night, you're not who you used to be." Percy said to him. "You're on our side now. It doesn't matter who you used to be, you're better now. And if they don't trust you then, they're idiots."

"Yeah, I guess so." Night said and then he took off his hood. "Luke Castellan, son of Hermes."

A lot of people stared at him in shock and then Hermes hugged him. Luke quickly pulled away but smiled at Hermes. Hermes returned his smile before walking back over to the other gods.

"I think that's everyone." I said and then I smacked my forehead as I remembered something. "Baby brother, we forgot our crowns again!"

"Do we have to wear them?" Percy asked. "They're so annoying."

"You and I both know that if we do not wear them then we're toast." I said shuddering. "I don't want them stuck to our heads just because we think they are annoying."

"But, sis, we can say that since Chaos flashed us here without letting us grab them that it was his fault." Percy said.

"Perseus Jackson!" I exclaimed and he flinched. "You and I both know that no one ever gets anywhere with blaming Chaos. Not even I get anywhere when doing that."

"Ok, but our crowns aren't here." Percy pointed out.

I sighed and conjured up our crowns.

"Oh come on!" Percy complained when I handed his to him.

"Put it on unless you wish to deal with my knife." I hissed.

"Fine." Percy said shoving his crown on his head.

I put my own crown on and a minute later, Chaos appeared. Everyone except for Percy and myself bowed to him.

"Hey Chaos, what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I'm here to warn you, Hyperion is coming towards camp with an army of monsters." Chaos replied before disappearing.

**Author's note.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**To answer hunter2424: no, no it is not.**

**To matt: Did you not catch the words 'Immortal son of Hades'?**

**So I hope you enjoyed Chapter 5 and remember to Review!**


	7. Chapter 6: The Horrible Battle

Chapter 6: The Horrible Battle

As soon as Chaos left, I started giving orders.

"Ok, Hammer, Heart, gather the warriors have sections one and two guard the area by Thalia's tree. Jewel, have sections five and six guard the forest. Night go with Jewel. Arrow, protect the hunters with section three. Key, you, Alpha, and I will stay here and help the campers with section four. Move people."

"Yes, Commander Omega." They said and then they flashed off.

"Wow, you give better orders than I do." Percy said in awe.

"It comes with practice, baby bro." I said ruffling his hair.

"Just come on." Percy said and then all three of us unfurled our wings and pulled out our weapons.

"Wow." I heard a couple of campers say.

"Let's go beat up some monsters." I said to Percy and Key. They nodded and then we saw the army of monsters.

"I got Hyperion, you two kill the monsters." I said to them before soaring towards the titan.

When I was within his sightlines, he staggered back in shock.

"You..." He whispered.

"Yeah, Hyperion, it's me, and I'm gonna defeat you just like last time." I growled.

"You won't be that lucky this time, daughter of Poseidon." Hyperion said.

"Don't you mean left hand woman of Chaos." I said smirking eviley.

Hyperion paled and he just managed to stutter.

"Your bluffing... your bluffing, aren't you?"

"If I was bluffing, then I would say that I was his right." I said still grinning eviley.

He paled even more.

"You can't win. Gaea is too strong." He said nervously.

"Maybe you're right." I said before smirking and saying. "But you won't be there to see her win."

And with that I stepped towards him and started to chant in ancient greek.

"Με αυτές τις αρχαίες λέξεις μιλάω, ας είναι έτσι ώστε αυτή η Titan δεν είναι τίποτα περισσότερο. Αφήστε τον να σβήνουν από την ύπαρξη και να τον αφήσει ποτέ να επιστρέψει σε αυτόν τον κόσμο ποτέ ξανά."

When I said the last world, Hyperion disappeared. However, the monsters had not. I raised my sword and attacked the monsters.

Half an hour later, all the monsters were gone. But all was not well. I heard a yell of despair coming from the direction of the hunters.

I ran in their direction but I stopped when I saw what was happening.

Percy was holding Zoe in his arms, crying his eyes out. And I knew right then that she was dead.

I sat down next to my brother and Zoe and I pulled him into my arms.

"Shh, shh, it'll be alright."

"No it won't, we can't get her back, Max, not now, not ever!" He sobbed into my arms.

"What do you mean that you can't bring her back?" Artemis asked.

"Once they die a second time, you can't bring them back." I replied. "No matter now hard you try, you can't bring them back a second time."

"Why is he crying his eyes out over her?" One of the hunters asked.

"They've been dating for 108 years, he loved her a lot." I replied and, seeing Artemis's look, I said. "She was no longer a hunter, Artemis, she was a warrior of Chaos and she was allowed to date whoever she liked."

"I can't believe she's gone." Percy whispered into my chest.

I gestured for Artemis and the hunters to go before I sent Zoe's body off to our home. Then I de-aged Percy to where he was only four years old and I picked him in my arms. I cradled him against my chest as he cried. When he finally calmed down a bit, I said to him.

"It's alright, baby brother, she's in a better place."

"Why'd she have to die?" Percy asked. "Why couldn't it have been me instead of her?"

"Percy, it was her time." I said. "It wasn't yours."

"It's all my fault." Percy cried and even though he was de-aged to four years old, I slapped him.

"Young man, if you ever say that again, I will punch you." I almost yelled at him. "It was not your fault. You couldn't have prevented it. If you could have, you would have and I know that for a fact. Do not blame yourself."

"I can't help but do that." Percy whimpered.

I hugged him against my chest and said.

"Baby bro, you are the most self-less person I have ever met. But sometimes you have to stop blaming yourself and focus on the fact that you tried your best."

He started crying again. I hugged him against my chest and muttered soft words to him.

After a while, I noticed that he wasn't crying anymore and I looked down to see him asleep. I smiled faintly and then I flashed us to our cabin. I tucked him into his bed and made it so that he was sixteen again.

"Good night, baby brother." I said as I left the room.

**Author's note.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**I hope you enjoyed Chapter 6 and remember to Review!**


	8. Chapter 7: The Past and Breaking

Chapter 7: The Past and Breaking

That night, I cried into my pillow. I couldn't believe that Zoe was actually gone. I had kept it together for my brother but now I couldn't contain the tears I had wanted to shed when she had died.

Why did Zoe have to be the one who had died? She was one of my best friends and now she was dead. And this time, we couldn't get her back. I wish that I had been with her. I could have saved her if I had been with her. But I had been too busy fighting Hyperion and monsters. I should have had Zoe with someone else. I should have put Bianca with the Hunters and had Zoe with Luke. If I had done something differently, she would be alive.

With these thoughts in my head, I fell into a fitful sleep.

When I woke up the next day, for a moment I didn't remember what had happened the previous day, and then it hit me like a train. I started to cry uncontrollably. The day after someone dies is harder on you then the day they actually die. At least for me it is.

It took forever for me to pull myself together. Handling death was hard for me, especially when it was one of my lieutenants. I only left my room when I was sure that I could handle being in public without crying.

I walked into breakfast really late. Most of my warriors, a couple of my lieutenants, and my brother were shocked that I was only coming out now. I took a seat beside my brother and he asked me.

"Is something wrong, Max?"

"No, everything's fine, baby brother." I replied after shaking my head.

Percy's eyes narrowed and he asked me mentally.

_Something's wrong, what's going on, Omega?_

_Nothing's wrong! Just leave me alone. _I mentally snapped back at him.

Percy stared at me in shock. I just looked away. I hadn't meant to snap at him, I was just upset. Zoe's death had hit me harder than both my mom's and my step-dad's deaths. It had hit me harder than another one of my lieutenant's, Lee Fletcher's, death. Zoe was my best friend next to Key and my brother.

I ate breakfast quickly and then I left for the arena. I took out my sword and I started hacking away at dummies. Soon I had destroyed all of them and I quickly replaced them with more before continuing to train. This continued for at least an hour before I heard footsteps behind me. I gripped my sword and spun around to see my brother. I sheathed my sword and then I turned away from him.

Suddenly, Percy was in front of me and gripping my shoulders.

"What's wrong?" He demanded.

"Nothing's wrong." I replied not meeting his eyes.

"Don't give me that, something's wrong and we both know it." Percy snapped. "What's wrong, Mckenzie? You actually snapped at me, and you never do that."

"I'm fine." I said firmly. "So leave me alone and go talk to the soldiers or something."

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong." Percy said narrowing his eyes at me. "So start talking."

"Percy, I appreciate your concern but I'm fine." I said but that only seemed to make him more determined.

"Ah-ha, you're not alright at all." Percy said getting a triumphant but slightly concerned look in his eyes. "Come on, spill your worries to you're favorite little brother."

I shook my head and said.

"I'm sorry, Alpha, but I'm not going to tell you what is bothering me."

Percy stared at me for a moment and then he must have realized something because he said.

"Is this about Zoe?"

I turned away trying to hide my tears but Percy spun me around and saw the tears in my eyes. His gaze softened and he wiped the tears out of my eyes.

That was it, I couldn't contain my tears anymore. I started crying uncontrollably for the second time that day. Percy held me in his arms as I cried and when I was finally able to stop, he asked.

"Why did you pretend that there was nothing wrong?"

I took a deep breathe and then I said.

"I try not to get overwhelmed by my emotions, baby bro, but the truth is, Zoe's death hit me hard. And when I say hard, I mean like I just got hit by a train hard. But the thing is, I try and stay strong for the warriors and even if someone's death hits me, I try and keep my sadness under wraps."

"But that doesn't explain why you didn't tell me." Percy said.

"The reason I kept it from you was that I try to stay strong for you as well." I said avoiding his gaze.

"WHAT!" He exclaimed after staring at me in disbelief. "Why would you do that?"

"You're my baby brother. I've always felt like I have to protect you and I try to shield you from the things that I deal with." I said meeting his gaze for the first time. "And Zoe's death hit you hard enough, I don't want you to have to deal with my pain as well."

Percy stared at me in shock and then he slapped me across the face. I put a hand up to hold my cheek as I stared at him. I couldn't believe that he had just done that.

"DON'T YOU EVER THINK THAT YOU CAN'T COME TO ME WHEN YOU'RE DEALING WITH PAIN!" He yelled at me. "DON'T EVER THINK THAT YOU NEED TO PROTECT ME FROM YOUR PROBLEMS. DO YOU HEAR ME, MCKENZIE?"

I nodded. Man, my brother could be scary. My brother's rage calmed down a bit as he said.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you but seriously you don't need to do that. I may be younger than you but I can help you."

"I know, I guess I just forget that sometimes." I said taking a deep breath.

"You have a lot on your mind." Percy said understanding.

I took another deep breath and then I said.

"There's something else that I didn't tell you."

"What?" Percy asked.

"Percy, I'm-I'm breaking." I said stuttering a bit.

"But you can't be broken!" He exclaimed staring at me in shock.

"You know that I've been broken before, Perce." I pointed out. "Don't you remember the stories of my previous life?"

He stared at me blankly.

"You forgot, didn't you?" I asked and he blushed a tiny bit. I took a deep breath and then I began my story. "As you know, I was once the leader of camp, I led three quests and defeated two of the furies. Camp life was good for me. Key was there and he was one of my best friends even though he never got claimed. Then came one of our sisters. Her name was Aubrey and when we met, she was being chased by hellhounds. I defeated them with Key but when the other campers got there, she said that she defeated all of them and that we did nothing. I didn't expect anyone to believe her but everyone except Chiron did. Over the next few weeks, she made my life terrible and got me into trouble with all my friends except for Key. Then she went on a quest to kill Medusa, when she came back everyone hailed her as a true hero. Even Poseidon did. The only one who stood by me was Key. Aubrey was elected leader of the camp and all the gods, even Poseidon, backed her. I couldn't take it anymore, especially when Julia, one of my best friends, called me a monster when I hadn't done anything. Key and I left Camp Half-Blood, Key because camp just wasn't the same for him anymore. We ran into monster after monster but we killed them all. Until we got cornered by a whole pack of hellhounds. That is how Key and I both died and joined Chaos. That was the first time I was broken and now I may just break again."

Percy stared at me in shock. And then he hugged me tight.

"You're not going to break, I guarantee it." He said once he finally pulled away.

I opened my mouth to say something and then I heard a snobby voice behind me.

"Well well well, if it isn't Mckenzie, still upset over what happened back then."

I spun around and saw Aubrey followed by Julia and another one of my previous friends, Rebecca. They were the hunters that I had been glaring at so harshly. Why did they have to join the hunt? Why them of all people?

"Aubrey." I growled and Percy stared at her in shock. I continued though. "Why aren't you with all your other friends? Though, actually, I'm surprised that you have any considering how you treated your own sister."

Aubrey growled and made to step forward and slap me but Percy beat her too it, slapping her across the face. She held her hand to her face and stared at him in shock.

"How dare you try and even touch my sister?" He growled. "She is Chaos's left hand woman and she can kill you with a snap of her fingers. I'm surprised that you're not dead yet, Aubrey, considering what you did to my sister."

"Your sister? Sweetie, she's just as much my sister as she is yours and technically, I'm your sister as well so why do you defend that disgrace?" Aubrey said in a sickly sweet voice.

"You're the disgrace, Aubrey, you stole away some of my sister's friends but you can't take them all." Percy growled. "You think you're all tough, well I'm going to tell you that she is better than you will ever be. She actually cares about people unlike you. She already disowned you long ago, I'm sure, and after what I've learned, I'm disowning you as well. Because if anyone deserves to be called a monster or a disgrace, it's you."

"You can't talk to her that." Julia said drawing out a hunting knife and taking a swipe at him.

Instantly, I had my sword out and I was holding it against her throat. No one tried to hurt my baby brother and got away with it.

"How dare you do that to my baby brother?" I growled. "You are lucky that you did not hurt him because if you had, you would be dead right now. I don't care if you used to be my friend, you are nothing but a monster and you know what, you deserve to have a friend like Aubrey. You're a backstabber and a monster while she's a disgrace, there couldn't be a more perfect set of best friends. I hope you're happy with what you have done."

And with that I flashed both myself and my baby brother out of the arena leaving the three hunters speechless.

**Author's note.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**So we've learned a little more about Max's/Omega's past. I hope you enjoyed it and remember to REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 8: I'm Done

Chapter 8: I'm Done

The next few days were torture. Aubrey and her posse wouldn't leave me alone and I kept having to beat up that son of Zeus. That, and the fact that I had to fight in a war, gather up energy to take away Angela's curse, and had to control my troops, pushed me almost to my breaking point.

Then came another battle with a titan. I had called out orders just like last time, only I put Jewel with the hunters and Key went to guard the woods with Night.

As soon as I saw Atlas, I turned to Percy and said. "I got him, you take out the monsters."

Percy nodded and then we both went to fight our own monsters. I flew up to Atlas and pulled out my sword. The titan laughed and said.

"So this is who they send to fight me. You don't stand a..."

He didn't get to finish as I sliced my sword through his leg. He stared at me in shock for a minute before I stabbed at him again. This time he parried the attack and the fight went back and forth before I started to chant.

"Με αυτές τις αρχαίες λέξεις μιλάω, ας είναι έτσι ώστε αυτή η Titan δεν είναι τίποτα περισσότερο. Αφήστε τον να σβήνουν από την ύπαρξη και να τον αφήσει ποτέ να επιστρέψει σε αυτόν τον κόσμο ποτέ ξανά."

The titan slowly faded into oblivion. As soon as he was gone, I turned and started to fight some monsters, but I stopped when I saw something strange. Aubrey was slowly getting closer to Jewel who was fighting monsters. I wondered what she was on about so I walked closer to them.

Just as Aubrey walked right behind Jewel, I saw a knife in her hand. I had no time to warn Jewel before Aubrey stabbed her in the heart. Jewel fell to the ground with a thud.

That enraged me. I shot across the field over to Aubrey and I held a knife up against her throat. As hunters gathered around to see what was going on, I growled at her.

"You took my first life away from me and now you have taken my lieutenant's second. I have been leniant on you so far, Aubrey, but I will be no longer. You deserve what you have gotten."

"Oh so you're going to kill me?" Aubrey sneered but I could see that she was slightly afraid.

"No." I replied before saying in a low voice. "But I curse you, Aubrey, daughter of Poseidon. Whenever you use your powers, they will malfunction on you. Whenever you try and shoot an arrow straight, it will miss. And whenever you think of killing someone again, your actions will flood your mind and make you regret hurting all the people you did. You have enraged one of the most powerful beings in the universe, daughter of Poseidon, and you are lucky that I did not have one of my soldiers torture you and then kill you in a very painful way. Let this be a lesson to you. Never make a powerful being mad."

And with those last words, I flashed away.

I was tired of dealing with the demigods. I was tired of dealing with gods. And most of all, I was tired of dealing with hunters.

They could win this war without me. Percy was here and therefore they could win it without me.

And if they needed me back, well then, I would come back.

But for now, I'm done.

**Author's note.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and remember to REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 9: Captured

Chapter 9: Captured

I was so foolish. I was an idiot. I was more idiotic than Percy when he was being a true idiot.

That's what I learned within a week of leaving.

I know I made the wrong decision by leaving but if I hadn't, the pain from all those years ago would have overwhelmed me. And then well, it was quite possible that I would ruin any plans that we made unintentionally. And that wasn't going to happen on my watch.

If only I had stayed, then this whole situation would have been avoided.

Let's start from when I first flashed away.

I flashed far away from either camps. You're probably wondering where I flashed off to so here's the answer, Florida. You're probably asking yourselves 'why florida?'. The answer for that one is simple. It's close enough to the war and it's warm with oceans. In other words, it's one of my most favorite places on earth.

I appeared on a beach. I pulled my legs up to my stomach and hugged my wings around my body to comfort myself. Bianca was dead, Zoe was dead, Aubrey was still alive. The only good thing that came out of those situations were that Aubrey was now cursed and would most likely not try and kill someone again. At least, I hope not.

I sat there on the beach for what? Two, three days? I didn't want to move, the sound of the waves crashing onto the beach were very soothing.

The only reason I actually moved was because I heard something. Something unearthly. Which could only mean one thing.

Order was near my position.

That was my last thought before I blacked out.

Line Break

When I next woke up, I was chained up in what looked to be a dungeon. My whole body was covered with cuts and bruises and when I twisted around, I saw that my wings were the same, the black and gold feathers mixed with blood.

I tried to use my powers to get out of the chains but nothing would work. I could only sit and wait for what was to come.

I soon fell back into a fitful sleep.

When I woke up again, Order was laughing loudly. I cracked my eyes open to see both Order and an Iris Message showing the gods, the campers, the hunters, the army, and my baby brother.

"She is nothing! This is what all of you will look like before this war is over!" Order laughed.

I struggled to open my mouth and I only just managed to say.

"Do-Don't believe him. Fight as hard as you can. I may look bad but I will survive as will all of you. Order will not win this war."

"SILENCE!" Order bellowed sending out a wave of power that almost knocked me onto the ground.

"Stay strong. Don't believe Order's lies. Soldiers remember what Chaos and I both told you on your first day. And baby brother, remember I said to you a week within meeting you. To all the gods, campers, and hunters, never give up hope. For as long as there is hope, there is a chance that we will win this war." I continued weakly.

The Iris Message suddenly faded and Order turned to me.

"You will suffer painfully."

**Author's note.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**It looks like Max is in trouble. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and remember to review.**


	11. Chapter 10: Torture and A Plan

Chapter 10: Torture and A Plan

Pain isn't that bad. Sure it is at first, but after a while you stop feeling the pain. You're nerves can't take it anymore and just power down, you can't really die from it when you are in Chaos's army. Trust me, it has happened to one of our warriors before.

The way that Order tortured me... well the 'not feeling the pain' thing happened pretty quickly. I was greatful for that. For the way that he tortured me was not pleasant.

At first it was cuts and beatings and then it got a little more complicated. He heated up the chains that held me, burning my skin, and he increased the temperature of my blood to where it was almost boiling. He did tortures that were worse than what Key did. Not just physical ones, but mental ones as well.

He tortured me with images of my family slaughtered and tortured as I had been. Not only of my baby brother and of Key but my children as well. That's right, I have kids. I'm 600 years old so, of course, I would have kids. Anyways that's beside the point, the point is that he tortured me with these images that nearly broke me a dozen times.

I had to escape. I had to get back to them. I had to help them. I had to defeat Order. I had to, I had to, I had to.

But all of these 'had to's were going to be hard to do. Even if I did manage to free myself from these chains, I would then have to escape the building in which they were keeping me. And then I would have to actually get back to them. With all the monsters, primordials, giants, titans, and Order, it was probably going to be very hard to do that.

But still I had to try. If I didn't, then this war would be lost. Order would win. I would still be one of the heirs to the universe but earth would fall under Order's reign and who knows what planets would be next. I couldn't allow that to happen.

My thoughts shreeched to a halt as Order returned to my cell. I glared at him, but I probably didn't look that intimidating since I was so beaten up. Order grabbed my chin and forced me to look into his hideous dark eyes.

"You are going to do what I say." Order growled.

I managed a weak laugh and said.

"And why would I do that? I am a soldier of Chaos, I do not take orders from you."

"You'll do what I say if you want these three to live." Order said before snapping his fingers. Four guards came in dragging two boys and a girl.

I gasped, tears falling onto my face. They were bound in chains. There were several cuts littering their bodies. I recognized them. My three kids, my only kids, Eric, Julian, and Teresa were being held by Order's guards.

"If you want them to live, you will join me." Order said to me. "You will help me defeat the gods and then take on the rest of the universe. If you don't agree, I will torture them slowly before killing them. And if you rebel, I will still have them as an incentive."

I thought fast. I couldn't let them get hurt, but I couldn't join Order.

Then an idea came to me. What if I just pretended to join him and then later help my children escape and destroy Order's army from within? That would work, wouldn't it?

After I thought about it for a moment, I realized that it would.

"Don't do it, mom!" Teresa was begging.

"Just let us die, we're less important than the war." Julian added.

"Don't give in!" Eric finished.

Order looked at me and asked.

"What is your decision? Are you going to let them die or are you going to join me?"

I took a deep breath and then I asked.

"Does joining you mean that I won't be tortured anymore, and that I will be let out of these chains?"

"Why, of course." Order replied.

"No! Mom, you can't join him!" Eric said frantically.

"Think of what Uncle Percy would say!" Teresa exclaimed just as frantic.

Julian, surprisingly, stayed silent.

I took another breath and looked into Order's eyes again and I said.

"I will join you."

Eric and Teresa both gasped while Julian didn't say anything. I think he had figured out my plan.

"Good. Very good." Order said before saying to the guards. "Chain them up and put them in a cell. Don't torture them though."

The guards nodded and dragged my kids out. Then Order snapped his fingers and my chains disappeared along with my wounds.

"Come with me, Mckenzie." Order said.

"It's Max." I growled.

"Now that is no way to talk to your commanding officer." Order said wagging a finger at me.

'Not in a billion years.' I thought to myself before Order led me away.

**Author's note. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. **

**So Max has a plan. Good, that's good. By the way, w****as anyone surprised that she had children? **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and remember to REVIEW!**


End file.
